


Podfic: All The Things You See

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are bound by a curse as children, but that doesn't change who they are. Sam will still do anything to run from the life of a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: All The Things You See

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the things you see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287261) by [soldierly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierly/pseuds/soldierly). 



I don't normally do Wincest, but this little one-shot was really interesting and I enjoyed it.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012121906.zip)


End file.
